


Поздравляем с днём рождения

by Helga Winter (hwinter)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Assassination, Backstory, Birthday, Bisexual Character, Brainwashing, Child Abuse, Child Death, Childhood, Drabble Format, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Minor Character Death, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Red Room, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/pseuds/Helga%20Winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Маленькую девочку, живущую со своими родителями в СССР, и бывшую русскую наёмницу, ныне члена команды Мстителей, разделяют тридцать один день рождения, отмченных - или не отмеченных - самыми различными способами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 5 лет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Congratulations on Your Birthday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/432805) by [ashen_key](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashen_key/pseuds/ashen_key). 



> Этот фик является переводом, выполненным с любезного разрешения чудесной ashen_key. Пожалуйста, если фик вам понравился, перейдите по ссылке c его названием выше и нажмите кнопочку Kudos, чтобы выразить свою благодарность автору. Регистрация на архиве для этого не требуется.

— Наташенька, поздравляем с днём рождения!  
  
Мама и папа улыбаются, они такие счастливые, что просто сияют, и они дарят ей подарок. Потом, позже сегодня, у неё ещё будет праздник и торт со свечками, но сейчас мама с папой вручают ей пирог и розовые пуанты.  
  
Розовые _атласные_ пуанты.  
  
— Я их _никогда, ни за что_ не сниму, — говорит Наташа, и она совершенно серьёзна.  
  
Мама помогает ей надеть и завязать пуанты, а папа берёт скрипку и поднимает смычок. Он начинает играть, мама берёт её за руку, и они танцуют и кружатся и выдумывают движения на ходу, и это _самый лучший_ день рождения в жизни.


	2. 6 лет

Наташе кажется, что ей было холодно всю жизнь. И жарко. Ей холодно и жарко, и она хочет есть, и если Саша опять попытается стащить у неё полдник, она его стукнет. Он крадёт полдник не у неё, а у Маши, и Маша начинает реветь, потому что ей всего четыре годика, и тогда Наташа хватает свою пластиковую кружку и запускает ею в Сашу. И конечно она в него попадает — потому что она самая меткая в их районе.  
  
Рыдающий Саша бежит к воспитательнице (она не настоящая мама, она только притворяется), потому что он просто большая плакса, и Наташе опять влетает.  
  
В очередной раз.


	3. 7 лет

Она всё ещё не очень хорошо понимает, как она будет помогать спасать мир. Ей говорят, что ей придётся быть очень смелой и защищать других. Люди, которые ей об этом рассказывают, очень-очень серьёзны, и она совсем не хочет, чтобы они были недовольны, но сама она всё равно немножко растеряна.  
  
Но у неё всё получится. Она умеет прятаться так здорово, что другим девочкам ни за что её не найти. Она хорошенько спрячется, доберётся до поставленной цели и всех победит и спасёт.  
  
А потом у неё будет праздничный пирог со свечками.  
  
(Потом она и правда спасёт мир, но только сначала ей придётся вырасти).


	4. 8 лет

— ...эгоистичный, антиреволюционный поступок, — говорит директор Кузнецова, и она не кричит, даже не повышает голос, но она так рассержена — это ужасно, это пугает, и Наташа дрожит с ног до головы. Директор достаёт пистолет и направляет его на Люду, а Люда плачет, несмотря на то, что она из старших девочек, а потом в воздухе раздаётся хлопок.  
  
У Наташи звенит в ушах и в голове, и голова ватная, как будто она болеет — а Люда уже не плачет, она лежит, распластанная на покрытом лаком паркетном полу, и кругом кровь, кровь абсолютно повсюду.  
  
— Вот как мы поступаем с теми, кто нас предаёт, — говорит директор Кузнецова.


	5. 9 лет

Аграфена Ивановна дарит ей пару новых пуантов. Предыдущая изношена уже почти до дыр, так что это только практично, но, отдавая их, учительница сказала: «Поздравляю с днём рождения» — поэтому, возможно, это и правда _подарок_.  
  
Сегодня у них занятия в большом бальном зале, и там очень красиво (насколько может быть красиво в бальном зале дореволюционного дворца, построенного потом и кровью крепостных по приказу царя-тирана, твёрдо напоминает себе Наташа), но очень холодно.  
  
Она садится на пол рядом с остальными девочками и начинает делать растяжку. Балетный класс помогает им стать грациозными, учит набираться сил в тишине.  
  
Иногда Наташе хочется, чтобы балет оставался просто балетом.


	6. 10 лет

Директор Кузнецова зашла к ним на урок криптографии и сказала, что они могут пойти поиграть на улице, и теперь Наташа, и Оля, и Галя, и Ася, и Надя, и Маришка и все-все-все носятся по двору со снежками. Они кричат и смеются, а Оля забирается на дерево и оттуда раздаёт указания.  
  
Наташа и Надя спорят о тактике, но тут Асю и Галю зажимают в углу, и они бегом бросаются на выручку. Наташа прокатывается по снегу, чтобы сделать Мане подсечку и сбить её с ног, а Оля спрыгивает с дерева, потому что ей там скучно.  
  
Это самое весёлое время за всю неделю.


	7. 11 лет

Они тренируются под барабанную дробь на магнитофоне. Никто не произносит ни слова, только учитель называет движения одно за другим, критикует исполнение и указывает, когда меняться партнёрами.  
  
Сегодня Наташа работает в паре с Асей, они по очереди нападают и защищаются с помощью своих тупых ножей. Вперёд и назад, блок и удар, перехватить запястье, вывернуть руку — всё это в такт ускоряющемуся ритму барабанов.  
  
Потом Леонид Михайлович вызывает:  
  
— Романова, Успенская, выйти в центр. Покажите, что вы умеете.  
  
Наташа и Оля выходят на середину, оборачиваются друг к другу и бросаются вперёд. Расписанные тренировочные бои похожи на танец, но настоящий спарринг — вот это действительно весело.


	8. 12 лет

Наталия Росси — а вовсе не Наталья Альяновна Романова — устраивает вечеринку для своих подруг. Подруг зовут Аннетта (а не Ася), Джина (а не Галя), Оттавия (а не Оля), Никола (а не Надя) и... и все они итальянки. Сегодня они не русские, и ни у кого не будет русских имён.  
  
У них будет торт, игры, шарики, и ничего русского.  
  
Это её день рождения, её праздник; у Наталии нет забот, кроме оценок, учителей и родителей. Это наташин день рождения; она задувает свечи и загадывает, чтобы все получили хорошие оценки.  
  
Это её день рождения, и она не хочет, чтобы её сёстрам было сегодня плохо.


	9. 13 лет

Проектор опять барахлит, _в очередной раз_ , поэтому Наташе опять не удалось посмотреть «Возвращения джедая» до конца, и ей уже кажется, что она никогда не увидит, как Император будет повержен. С другой стороны, это значит, что ей не придётся думать о «Звёздных войнах» и их «культурном значении для американской культуры», пока проектор не починят.  
  
Вместо этого она сбегает с ружьём на стрельбище; лёжа в снегу, она воображает, что она на Хоте, и гадает, почему в «Звёздных войнах» все стреляют из бластеров.  
  
Бластеры прижигают рану; пулевая рана представляет дополнительную опасность для цели, потому что можно истечь кровью.  
  
Это же практичней, думает Наташа.


	10. 14 лет

Перчатки оказываются тяжелее, чем она ожидала.  
  
Ей пока не разрешают их заряжать (и этот приказ означает, что ей не следует даже думать об этом; это не тот приказ, настоящий смысл которого в том, чтобы посмотреть, каким образом она его обойдёт) — но она всё равно не может удержаться и не трогать их, не может не исследовать пальцами их тонкий механизм.  
  
Наташа вертит запястьями, чтобы понять, как вес и структура её «Укуса Чёрной Вдовы» влияют на движение рук, и, задумавшись, слегка прикусывает губу. Ей придётся много и серьёзно тренироваться, но результат определённо будет стоить того.  
  
Она улыбается.  
  
Её собственный «Укус Чёрной Вдовы».


	11. 15 лет

Прошло уже семнадцать дней с тех пор, как СССР предал её и распался, оставив её отрезанной от своих корней, убеждений, цели.  
  
Но она не будет об этом думать.  
  
Она будет думать о французских глаголах и английских согласных; о том, что надо подтянуть венгерский.  
  
Она будет думать о «Лебедином озере» и о том, что ей запретили танцевать на пуантах.  
  
Она будет думать о тренировках с ножом и о том, как плакали учителя.  
  
Она будет думать о вкусе дуниных губ.  
  
Если она будет думать об этом, мир не утратит смысл окончательно.  
  
Если она будет думать об этом, она не будет так зла.


	12. 16 лет

Их цель — американский бизнесмен. Он носит броские дорогие костюмы, ослепительно улыбается и смотрит на неё голодным глазами. У неё гигантский начёс, слишком яркие тени на веках, платье, которое едва прикрывает спину, и никакого оружия, кроме неё самой.

Этого должно бы было хватить, но в напиток, который ей пришлось пригубить, чтобы не нарушить прикрытие, оказался подмешан наркотик.

Она завершает миссию не голыми руками, как следовало бы, а осколком бокала, и оказывается с ног до головы покрыта кровью объекта.

— Грязновато сработано, Наташка, — только и замечает её куратор.

Она краснеет, и чувствует, как слёзы щиплют глаза. Ей стыдно, что операция прошла так плохо.


	13. 17 лет

Если цель выданного им задания состояла всего лишь в убийстве, то посылать их втроём не было никакой необходимости. Есть цель заключалась в том, чтобы посмотреть, насколько хорошо у них получится работать вместе, то они прошли испытание с блеском.

Их отпускают пойти погулять по Москве, и, не обращая внимания на царящую в городе зиму, они покупают себе по мороженому, словно им по двенадцать лет и они только что завершили свою первую миссию.

— Поздравляем вас, Ольга Фёдоровна, — говорят они друг другу.

— Надежда Юрьевна, наши поздравления.

— А вас, Наталья Альяновна, поздравляем ещё и с днём рождения.

— Идиотки, — ухмыляется Наташа и толкает Надю плечом.


	14. 18 лет

— Как тебя зовут?

— Я...

— Как тебя зовут?

— Я... я не... Я не могу...

— Как тебя зовут?

— Я не помню. Я не знаю. _Я не знаю._

— Успокойся. Мы знаем, кто ты такая, знаем твоё имя. Тебя зовут Наталья Альяновна Романова. Повтори.

— Меня зовут Наталья Альяновна Романова.

— Сегодня у вас день рождения, Наталья Альяновна. Можете сесть, если хотите. Вот так. Теперь всё более цивилизованно, не правда ли?

— ...да. Теперь да. Спасибо.

— До тех пор, пока ты хранишь верность идеям Революции, мы будем к тебе добры. Но если ты вновь начнёшь сомневаться, на доброту можешь не надеяться. Тебе ясно?

— Да. Да, я поняла.


	15. 19 лет

Иосиф Драков — предатель Революции. Иосиф Драков предатель, получивший две кусочка свинца в затылок. Это не просто убийство, это казнь, вот только Романовой жаль, что она забрызгала кровью красивые корешки его книг.

_(почему сегодня, почему в мой день рождения, почему сегодня, почему сегодня)_

— Папа?

_(уходи, иди спать, ты не видела, не видела, ты не видела, и мне не придётся...)_

— Космина? — голос Мируны начинает дрожать от страха и срываться. — Папа, папа, Космина, что ты...

Романова спускает курок.

_(мне жаль, мне так жаль, так жаль, так...)_

Пятилетняя девочка, дочь Дракова, мешком оседает на пол.

— Чёрт, — говорит Романова.

Её кураторы будут очень, очень недовольны.


	16. 20 лет

Она не может уснуть. Может быть, на самом деле она просто не хочет, но вслух заявляет, что не может, и Галя просто кивает, как будто верит, что Наташа говорит правду. Наташа кладёт голову Гале на колени, и та гладит ей по волосам. Когда галины пальцы запутываются в узелках, Наташа не возмущается — прикосновения успокаивают всё равно.

— "Быстрее, давай не будем шуметь", — Галя напевает французскую колыбельную Наташе, словно маленькому ребёнку. — "Ступай бесшумно, это ночной дозор".

У Наташи никак не перестанут дрожать руки. Она плачет и никак не может остановиться, но Галя лучшая из сестёр: она просто гладит Наташу по волосам и поёт.


	17. 21 год

Сегодня три года, как она официально считается совершеннолетней. Она могла бы купить квартиру (если бы у неё были деньги), могла бы заключать контракты (если бы для этого были причины), она могла бы даже голосовать (если бы ей позволили и если бы она сама видела в этом смысл).

По закону. Теоретически.

Не обращая внимания на теоретико-юридические тонкости своего существования, Наташа пробирается по хрустящему снегу на стрельбище и старается сдержать злость.

На несколько секунд она совершенно осознанно позволяет себе представить, как окрашивает снег в красный цвет кровью персонала Красной Комнаты. Потом медленно выдыхает и заставляет себя успокоиться.

Побег требует тщательного, бесстрастного планирования.


	18. 22 года

Она возвращается в свою парижскую мансарду, пропахшая отбеливателем, пытаясь не выронить из рук сумку и роскошный торт, который для неё сняли с витрины. Торт она ставит на стол, бейджик («София») бросает в кружку со шпильками, включает телевизор и скидывает с себя рабочую форму.

Господи, кто бы знал, как она ненавидит работу горничной.

Торт шоколадный, с толстым слоем глазури и розовыми цветами. Он чёрствый и на вкус отдаёт пылью; она изо всех сил старается не видеть в этом никаких метафор.

— Годы подготовки коту под хвост, — станает Базз Лайтйиар в телевизоре.

— Как я тебя понимаю, — бормочет Наташа и наливает себе стопку водки.


	19. 23 года

Объект наблюдает за бабочками, а Наташа не может понять, в чём их очарование — они хрупкие, красивые и недолговечные. В этом есть что-то нездоровое.

(Наверное, в том же и привлекательность).

Она подходит к нему — она всё хорошо разведала, облегающая тело блузка провокационно расстёгнута — но он жестом приказывает ей стоять тихо. Она подчиняется, потому что не хочет его спугнуть, и бабочка присаживается ей на голову.

Она улыбается, вся такая восторженная, широко распахивает глаза, а гигантская бабочка тем временем поднимается в воздух, и объект подходит ближе.

Она разворачивается, перерезает артерию у него на бедре и оставляет его наедине с его горячо любимыми бабочками.


	20. 24 года

— Я скучаю по дому, — говорит Фрэнсис, американка, сидя вдали от дома в берлинском гей-баре. Наташа даже не врёт, она и в самом деле скучает по своим сёстрам по Красной Комнате.

Кроме того, она не хочет думать на эту тему, поэтому она заказывает ещё выпить, а Ада тем временем проводит ладонью вверх по её руке.

Рассудком она понимает, что Ада скорее всего _не собирается_ её убивать. В постели она, может, и не особенно хороша, но...

Но Наташа сама слишком часто играла красотку в баре, чтобы игнорировать голос своих инстинктов.

Она говорит:

— Я не могу, — и сбегает, оставляя Аду смотреть себе вслед.


	21. 25 лет

Немногие заглядывают в венский зоопарк Шёнбрунн в середине января, но Роми Ньюдорф по натуре бродяга и любит потакать своим капризам, так что это выходка вполне в её стиле. Наташе нравится быть Роми, и поэтому она бродит по зоопарку в военных ботинках, пурпурных гольфах и разноцветном пальто, которое кажется чуть-чуть нелепым.

Надёжно укрытая своим богемным образом, как щитом, Наташа ведёт рукой в перчатке по перилам ограды и то и дело начинает кружиться, танцуя, сворачивает за угол, приподнимается на носочки, словно балерина, которой она всю жизнь мечтала стать.

Потом она улыбается и бросается вперёд, чтобы посмотреть на выдр — просто потому что может.


	22. 26 лет

Она старается не убивать в свой день рождения, но контракт есть контракт. Контракт это значит пятьдесят штук, которые уже переведены на её банковский счёт. Поэтому сегодня она находит свою цель: «ой, сэр, извините, пожалуйста » — и вот объект уже потирает плечо и раздражённо смотрит вслед налетевшей на него рыжей девице, теряющейся в толпе.

К тому времени, как он умирает, она уже в самолёте.

К тому времени, как его вдова заканчивает рассказывать сказки полиции, Наташа сидит в театре за три страны от неё, в сером шёлковом платье и с янтарными серьгами в ушах, и ждёт, когда поднимется занавес, открывая первый акт «Жизели».


	23. 27 лет

— Нади больше нет. Я собираюсь напиться, — говорит Оля и входит в наташин номер.

— И тебе здравствуй, — откликается Наташа и закрывает за гостьей дверь, ещё не до конца осознавая смысл услышанного.

Оля проходит в гостиничную мини-кухню, подхватывает два стакана и разливает водку.

— Интерпол, — говорит она, опрокидывая стакан в рот. — Они облажались, и её больше нет. Её парень тоже погиб, и дети тоже. Грёбаный Интерпол.

Наташа стоит, уставившись на неё, и чувствует подкатывающую к горлу дурноту. Потом прищуривается:

— Что это вы задумали, Ольга Фёдоровна?

— Я собираюсь их всех убить. Хотите ко мне присоединиться, Наталья Альяновна?

— Это плохая идея, — Наташа осушает стакан. — Да.


	24. 28 лет

Из всех наташиных жилищ шведский коттедж Надин Роммель может претендовать на звание дома сильнее других. Она сидит тут уже не первую неделю, и постепенно он превратился в клетку; ей хочется выбраться наружу и убежать.

Идёт снег, и она не дура, поэтому она прихватывает в кровать книгу и сворачивается там, в гнезде из одеял.

В книге распадается Братство кольца, и на глаза наворачиваются слёзы.

Ася пропала в девяносто восьмом, Галя - в две тысячи третьем (поговаривали о том, что к делу был причастен ЩИТ), Надя покончила с собой, а Оля маскирует суицидальные склонности под жажду мести.

Братство распалось, но она _не плачет_.


	25. 29 лет

Натали Рашман: экспатриантка, коктейльная официантка, подрабатывающая моделью, когда нужны деньги (её наблюдатели в ЩИТе наверняка в восторге от этой идеи) и совершенно определённо не русская наёмница.

Бывшая наёмница.

Это второй шанс, но за окном час ночи и Наташа сидит и ест лапшу в тёмной кухне в Токио, пропахшая алкоголем, в синяках из-за любящих полапать девиц клиентов.

Может быть, если попросить, ЩИТ согласится её перевести.

(Ей претит мысль, что придётся _просить_ ).

Она моет миску, но не может смыть кровь с рук. Не может расплатиться с долгами.

Работа на ЩИТ поможет ей восстановить баланс, думает она. Таково её решение на следующий год.


	26. 30 лет

— Да я просто сказал, Нат, — говорит Бартон и расписывается на очередной странице, — ты могла бы быть программисткой в Тель-Авиве.

— Программисткам в Тель-Авиве не приходится заполнять бумажки? — Романофф смотрит на него, выразительно подняв брови.

— Им не приходится заполнять отчёты о боевых операциях на двадцати двух страницах. А ещё есть торт. Шоколадный.

— ...торт.

— Ага. Для тебя. В общей комнате.

— Зачем?

— Потому что... так люди делают в день рождения. Нормальные люди. По крайней мере, по слухам.

— Отравленный?

— Возможно, — соглашается он, подумав.

— _Очень_ нормально.

— Ну, чего ж ты хочешь. Агенты.

— В Тель-Авиве мне бы не подарили отравленный торт, — говорит Романофф просто. — Мне нравится здесь.


	27. 31 год

Клинт здесь не ради её дня рождения. Он приехал сюда ради её дивана, дорогущей китайской еды на вынос, дешёвого пива и дурацкого боевичка. Приехал в Чикаго.

(Он не живёт в Чикаго).

Ей смешно и в глубине души по-тихому радостно, но в дурацком боевичке явно не хватает взрывов. Не задумываясь, она спрашивает:

— Хочешь заняться сексом?

— Да. Погоди, это что, вопрос с подвохом? — щурится он в ответ.

Наташа улыбается, подползает ближе и усаживается на него верхом.

— Нет. Просто мне так хочется.

Он проводит руками вверх по её бёдрам, и единственный повод напрягаться сейчас — это тянущее желание. Так что она просто его целует.


	28. 32 года

Слоган лучшей гостиницы в Мурмансе провозглашает, что она является «вашим домом на вершине мира» — и это есть очевидная ложь. Они всего лишь находятся в пределах Полярного круга, а настоящий дом Романофф куда более... домашний.

Ей нужно вернуться домой раньше, чем её способности к языкам от скуки обострятся ещё сильнее.

— Я себе тут скоро яйца отморожу, — бормочет Олсон, запирая за собой дверь, и Коскинен фыркает от смеха.

— Ничего страшного, всё равно никто не заметит, — откликается она, и Романофф думает, что если они снова начнут сейчас пререкаться, она просто убьёт обоих.

Потом, конечно, придётся заполнить много бумажек, но результат будет того стоить.


	29. 33 года

Для Натали Рашман этот день ничем не выделяется из прочих. Ей двадцать пять, она весы, родилась в Чикаго — и в эту пятницу просто выпивает с коллегами после работы (они же адвокаты, пятничные посиделки в баре — это святое), когда к ней подсаживается голубоглазый парень и принимается её очаровывать.  
  
Он представляется Джейсоном, и она _определённо_ намерена пригласить его к себе.

Она защёлкивает замок, и Клинт прижимает её к двери, бормоча сквозь поцелуи:

— Господи, Таш, как ты ходишь на таких каблуках?

Наташа усмехается, прикусывает его за нижнюю губу и смотрит ему прямо в глаза.

— Я могу их и не снимать.

— Ох, да, пожалуйста.


	30. 34 года

Арлингтон в январе — тоскливое место. Не то чтобы в принципе существовала погода, подходящая для похорон, но сегодня небо над головой серое, и холод кусает за щёки. Романофф держит руки в карманах и заставляет себя смотреть, как гроб Олсона опускают в землю.

В его честь прогремел оружейный салют; у неё по-прежнему звенит в ушах от выстрелов, сердце по-прежнему колотится слишком быстро — но опасность миловала. Опасность осталась _где-то ещё_.

Сегодня выстрелы звучали всего лишь в память об Олсоне, но Романофф смотрит на его мужа и их дочерей, и единственное, о чём она может думать в этот момент — это пуля, пробившая Олсону голову.


	31. 35 лет

— В свою защиту хочу сказать, что это была идея Пеппер.

Старк явно разрывается между настороженностью и самодовольством.

— Что? — выдавливает Наташа. А потом: — _Но как_?

— У коулсоновского альтиста есть связи. Весьма впечатляющие связи. Интересно, удастся ли мне его сманить...

Роджерс перебивает Старка и суёт ей коробочку с диском. 

— На втором диске запись репетиции и в третьем треке можно услышать его голос.

На обложке написано «Волгоградский филармонический оркестр» — и она никогда с ним не расстанется.

Она снова услышит игру отца. Услышит его голос.

— Спасибо, — говорит она; больше она просто не может ничего сказать.

Клинт целует её в висок.

— С днём рождения, Нат.


End file.
